Barbecue grills of many shapes and sizes have been known and used for many years. Generally, grills can be classified according to the source of heat used for cooking the food: charcoal, gas, or electric. While grills can be used in many different settings, marine grills for use on boats have unique problems, as compared to grills which rest upon the ground or a fixed deck. More particularly, a marine grill must be secured to the boat. In the past, marine grills were secured to the boat railing by mounting brackets. However, such brackets did not allow the grill to be positioned so as block the wind. Also, prior art marine grills normally secured only the base to the boat, while the lid or cover merely sat upon the base, without being attached thereto. Thus, the cover was lose and rattled, and had to be set aside for access to the grill grate. As an alternative, some prior art marine grills included a hook on the cover so that the cover could be hooked to the base when the grill was opened. Other marine grills have utilized a cord or chain to keep the cover close to the grill base.
Therefore, primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved barbecue grill.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a barbecue grill which can be used on boats.
Still a further objective of the present invention is the provision of a barbecue grill wherein the cover is hinged to the base.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a marine barbecue grill which can be pivotially mounted on the boat so as to block the wind, regardless of wind direction.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a kettle type marine barbecue grill.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a gas marine barbecue grill having a single hole in the base for receipt of the fuel inlet line and for providing secondary air to the grill burner.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a barbecue grill having a cover hingedly connected to the base for holding the cover in numerous positions between fully open and fully closed.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a gas barbecue grill having an improved flavor plate for uniformly heating and cooking the food.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a gas barbecue grill which is economical to manufacture and efficient and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.